The Will of Another
by hellfire014
Summary: the group runs into Sango's friend at Kaedes village. Will he be a valubale friend, or a crippling blow to the team... R&R plz
1. An Old Friend

This is my third fic, so no harsh flames

I don't own Inuyasha, so dont sue me

* * *

This story starts right beforethe 'The Darkness in Kagome's Heart" episode

* * *

"Ok, lets go"  
Inuyasha looked sad when he said that, he must have given up on his search for Kikyo. 

_Poor Inuyasha_ Kagome thought, _it must be hard to have your first love ripped from you like that_

The group of heroes set offfor Kaede's village to tell her the bad news.

* * *

MEANWHILE 

a lone figure emerged from the remains of Mt. Hakurai, using his bow for balance.

"I am finally free," he said with a raspy voice, and smirked, "your time draws near, Naraku, cause you don't control me any more."  
He then went off to see an old friend.

* * *

"WOW!" Kagome jumped and nearly fell off Hatchi, and for once she was glad that Miroku was a pervert.  
"I sence a huge sacred energy, but stronger than the Jewel, and i also sense half of the Jewel from the same place!" Kagome said in shock."are you going to pull me up or are you going to have your hand on my ass all day?" 

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BITCH!"  
"SIT"

* * *

They reached the village about an hour later, where Kaede was waiting for them.  
"Kaede, im afraid we have some bad..." Kagome started to say.  
"I already know my child." Kaede lowered her head.  
"How?"  
"An old friend of mine told me. But ye shouldn't disterb him, he is badly wounded, and needs rest."  
"I smell an annoying bastard." Inuyasha said, rushing into the hut.  
"Wait for us!" Miroku followed, with Sango and Kagome. 

As they entered the hut, they saw a young man, around 17, with enough wounds that would make even a certen egotistical asshole cringe(hint hint).Beside him was a sturdy longbow, a quiver of arrows, two finely crafted swords, and arare whitefire rat robe (sorta like Inuyasha's). The strangest thing was the pendant he wore on his neck, which has Inuyasha's family symbol on it. He was a half demon.

"What the..." Inuyasha started to say.  
"Seita!" Sango suddenly yelled, making Inuyasha screech and the newcomer crash into the ceiling.  
"Oww" Seita said, annoyed and was rubbing his head, "What was that for?" he looked around the room, "Izzat you Sango?"  
"Long time no see."  
"You have no idea."  
"How do you two know each other?" Kagome asked.  
"Jeez, I just wake up and you're barking at me already, thats just like you Kagome."  
"How do you know my name?"  
Seita had started the tale of his life... most of it, that is.


	2. remember your past part 1

"I was born in the area once known to be the Southwestern Lands. I was born into the Taisho family, and only child,explaining mypendant and my good looks." sweatdrop "My father was the lord, and my mother was a priestess with some cat-demon blood. Her grandfather is the current day lord of the cat-demons."  
"There's no way a dog and cat would do that, it just ain't natural." Inuyasha blurted out. Miroku nodded.  
"There was more human than cat in her, and my father never knew. But back to the story. When I was three years old, the lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru, attacked my father's kingdom."

* * *

_FLASHBACK: SEITA'S POV_  
"Daddy, whats happening," I asked, not understanding what was happening.  
"Nothing you should get involved in." my father answered. He headed for the door.  
"Where are you going daddy?"  
"Don't follow me." That was the last thing he said to me.  
My father (I was still learning names, so I didn't know it yet, SO GET OFF MY BACK!) went outside the castle, and confronted Sesshomaru and his army. "Please leave this peaceful land alone." "I'm afraid that you are in no position to negotiate." he said with a voice that can make even a cold blooded murderer tremble in fear. "Please at least spare the women and children." my father, a great lord, begged. _pitiful, _I thought, _truely pitiful. _There was a pause. "Very well, you have 10 minutes."  
All the women and children were rounded up and led out of the city, when we were far enough away, they attacked. The screams will be forever burned into my mind.

* * *

"Thats horrible!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"I'll kill that sonuva bitch!"(no pun intended)Inuyasha yelled in anger  
"At least he showed some mercy." Miroku said, thinking about looking for the children forced to leave their homes (wink wink).  
"Thats worse than what happened to my parents." Shippo said while holding back tears.  
"Shhh, hes still talking." Sango said.

* * *

My mother and I traveled the lands, searching for a home. But, people are afraid of what is different, and I was to blame for our two years of wandering. We then stumbled onto a small, nameless village. The citizens there reluctantly accepted us, seeing as we had no home, and because my mother is a preistess. We lived there for a month, and had my5th birthday. A week later, i was playing with some kids and...

* * *

"There was an accident," Miroku said,and lowered his head, "you accidently tripped and pushed someone, andhe took it as an act of violence." Seita glared at him, and only Sango and Miroku knewwhy. "he started crying, and the villagers came, and asked..."

* * *

"What happened?" the villager asked  
"The half-breed attacked me." the boy said, pointing at the young half demon, who had just had his birthday. (FYI, this is Miroku's POV)  
We all turned at the frightened kid. "I just tripped,i-I didn't do anything!"  
"Monster!" a villager threw a rock at him, and soon everyone joined in, even me. The poor defenceless child was crying out for us to stop, but we didn't listen, all we knew was that he was a beast that would kill us all if he grew up. Suddenly, his mother jumped out in front of him, taking his blows. We stopped throwing.  
"Outta the way, wench,or you're going with him!"  
She stood there defiantly, and we replied with more rocks. I saw a lage one (for me that is) and therw it as hard as i could at her and...

* * *

"Broke her neck," Sango said. everybody looked at her, then glared at Miroku.  
"You-Did-What-To-His-Mother?" Inuyasha said, the Tetsuiga barly containing the demons blood trying to rip the monk apart.  
"Miroku go so low as to kill a woman?" Kagome said, lowering her head.  
"Lets beat him, then make him sleep outside." Sango said, attempting to keep herself from sicking Kilala on him.  
Miroku had never had more pain in his life. nor has he had a cat demon bite him on every square inch of his body (small Kilala) (EVERY inch)

* * *

the next two chapters are most likely flashbacks too, poor Miroku. 


	3. remember your past part 2

The next day, everyone woke up and came to Seita's room and returned to his life story.

"I ran from the village, with _them_ in hot persuit..."

* * *

_SEITA'S POV_

I was running as fast as I could, getting farther and farther from the village, but they wouldent let up.

"Kill Him!"  
"I get dibs on his pelt!"  
"Ill put it's head on a spear in front of my home!"

I stumbled into a clearing, and they followed. Suddenly, some arrows shot past me, and I looked where they came from. A large group of humans wearing armor were charging, I looked the other way and saw a large demon. I ALMOST wet myself. The demon charged at me, and the villagers stopped to watch me die. Next to me was a corpse holding a sword. I took the sword and stood my ground. That thing was hella heavy. The catapiller demon dove down at me, I dodged, jumped on its head, and attempted to thrust the sword into its skull, but I was too weak. I was thrown off the demon, and the men in armor killed the beast. One of them came up to me and said "leave the demonslaying to us, ok." Then he noticed my ears, then tensed up, and the villagers charged again. I ran and tried to climb or jump up a tree, but I was still as strong as a mortal child.

The man put himself in front of my cowering body and said to the bastards "LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHY DO YOU CHASE THIS BOY?"  
The villagers, discouraged, shrugged me off and went home. The man turned to me and asked "where is your father?' I told him, then he asked about my mother. "Those bastards murdered her." There was a moment of silence, then asked me to stay with him. Seeing how both my parents were murdered, and I didnt know any other famly members (except the cold-hearted sonuva bitch),I agreed.

* * *

"You were that weak as a child! HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Inuyasha said  
Seita, obviously annoyed, reached into his shirt and threw several shuriken at him, Inuyasha was nailed to the wall by the fabric of his pants (didnt know what they're called) near the groin. His eyes grew wide and a dark spot formed in that area. Everyone silently agreed to not piss this guy off.

* * *

We arrived at the village, and people were pointing at me and staring at me and murmering, butI was already used to it. Weat last arrived at my new home, there was a young girl, about four, chopping wood with a katana. "Sango! How many times have I told you; don't touch my weapons, you can hurt yourself." 

She put down the weapon and came over to us, more spicificly, me. "Hi, I'm Sango, who are you?"  
"I'm Seita"  
"Wanna go play?"  
"Sure."  
"Those ears are really cute!"

* * *

"Eight years passed from that moment, and me and Sango became good friends, i honed my demonic skills, discovered my holy powers, and I trained rigorously in many differant fighting styles."  
"Then you left." Sango said.

* * *

"Why must you leave?" she asked, trying to keep me here.  
"I must try to find my relatives. To find my true home."I said  
"But we're you're family! This is your home!"  
"Arn't you suppost to have your period today?"  
"That has nothing to do wi-" she suddenly ran off,for obvious reasons,giving me a chance to leave.

* * *

"I did some low paying jobs, then asked for more, from picking potatoes to mercinary work to demon slaying.I soon became known as the Wandering Preist." Miroku, Sango, Kaedeand Shippo gasped. "I found my grandfather (human) who suprisingly didn't denounce me when we found out, and my great grandfather (cat demon) who welcomed me into his kingdom."  
"Mercinary! your like the Band of Seven!" Inuyasha said.  
Seita glared, and as Inuyasha was attempting to take the shuriken out, he threw more, below his "sacred area" with the points facing up. Inuyasha didnt try to escape for another chappie or two.  
"But neither of them were willing to attack, even together, against the might of the Western Lands."  
"Why didn't you come back?" Sango said.  
"I fell into the well"

* * *

hehehe, cliffie, if i have an 'e' next to a word that shouldnt, its an old habbit, sorry!  
r&r plz, or ill tell the fangirls that Inuyasha and Kouga are at your house, (moderate) flames excepted  
P.S. im reaserching for future chapters, does Koga have a last name, and whats Inuyasha's fire rat thingy called? 


	4. remember your past part 3

insert your favorite disclaimer here... for this chapter and all remaining chapters (i amvery lazy)

* * *

THANK YOU FOR REVEIWING! I WAS GETTING WORRIED THAT PEOPLE DONT LIKE ME! 

Hachiman- Kagome has been around Inuyasha for quite a long time, i wouldnt be suprised if she said that.

* * *

_LAST TIME, ON THE WILL OF ANOTHER..._

"I did some low paying jobs, then asked for more, from picking potatoes to mercinary work to demon slaying. I soon became known as the Wandering Preist." Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo gasped. "I found my grandfather (human) who suprisingly didn't denounce me when we found out, and my great grandfather (cat demon) who welcomed me into his kingdom."  
"Mercinary! your like the Band of Seven!" Inuyasha said.  
Seita glared, and as Inuyasha was attempting to take the shuriken out, he threw more, below his "sacred area" with the points facing up. Inuyasha didnt try to escape for another chappie or two.  
"But neither of them were willing to attack, even together, against the might of the Western Lands."  
"Why didn't you come back?" Sango said.  
"I fell into the well"

* * *

"I fell in the well near a village, or just north of Tokyoin your time Kagome." Seita said. Kagome was shocked._ There are other wells? _she thought. "Yes Kagome, thereis more than 1 well." Seita said, "and I can also read minds like a book, or in the damned monk's case, an adult magazine." Everyone stared at Miroku, who was in a trance. When he noticed, he said "What?" everone falls anime style."I camped out for a few days, when i was found by..."

* * *

"...Kaugra and Kouga!" I said, "Where am I... When am I... And what the hell is that"I said, staring at the red thing with four black wheels.  
"We are outside of Tokyo, this is a 'horseless carrage" or more commonly known as a car, and you are 500 years in the future." I fainted...

* * *

"WHAT! YOUR SAYING IM GOING TO MATE WITH THAT BITCH!" Kouga yelled suddenly. "How long have ye been there?" Kaede asked. "The whole time, NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!" "Will you let me finish, or would you rather like to know how many children you have or how loud you two get?" (I KNOW IM A PERVERT ALREADY! SO GET OFF MY BACK!) Kouga's face paled, and he let Seita finish. "Pssst, how many children DID they have?" Miroku asked. "I don't really know, but I've met 20 of 'em." Miroku pondered, Kouga gulped, and Inuyasha laughed so hard, that he forgot about the shuriken, then Kouga laughed.

* * *

I awoke in a comfy bed, better than the ones that my great-grandfather has. Id better not tell him that. I looked around, there was a strange sun dial that worked without the sun, and a lever that makes a glass orb turn bright as the sun. Suddenly,I heard the door open, it was differant then the ones at home, It was Kagura. "Well, time for your education!" she said, smiling like an idiot.Was she on drugs or something?. "Whats, ed-ju-ca-sh-on?" i asked. "it swhere you learn stuff at school, its mandatory to go there." for the next few weeks,I learned about Algebra, Japanese,Science, not killing people (butI only attack in self defence!), Gym, History (I'll pass that one easily), how to work with computers, Sex ed (I was strangly interested in that class wink wink) and dicided to take English as an elective. I also learned how to hide my demonic image and look more human. The day before,I asked the stupidest question. "Does this uniform make my butt look big?"

* * *

everyone laughs uncontrollably.

* * *

I arrived at class, and was extremly nervous.I came up to each class, and was popular with the girls instantly. During passing time,they were literally on me like salt on a peanut. (Miroku smiles like an idiot) within the first month, I was accepted, and was a grade A+ student, an also known to kinda be a pervert.

* * *

"Was the rumor about you peeking through the hole in the wall in the Girls Locker room true?" Kagome asked. "No... but my friend did that with a camcorder, and brought it to my birthday party (which Kagura spiked the drinks), he was the monks reincarnation, and more perverted then ever ( I caught him making out with my cooking teacher!)" everyone turned their heads towards Miroku. "I think his name was Iruka."Saita said. "ILL KILL HIM" Kagome said. Seita backed away.

"After about a year or so,I went back to the well, and came back home." Seita said. "Whew! You reek!" Shipposuddenly said, then every one else noticed it. "Thats it, your getting a bath!" Kagome and Sango said, and dragged the stinky hanyou out to the hot springs with their swimming and bathing supplies!

* * *

note: delays may occur on the authors desire to play Guild Wars or watch Naruto Episodes on you guess wats coming next chapter )


End file.
